Star Dreamer
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Lyra finds something beautiful in Ethan's mask-wearing stars. - NewReplacement, SweetNatured & May21; Tie-in drabble collection to the "Masquerader" series.
1. Bedazzled

**Summary: She's there and now, and the other is what keeps her grounded. – NewReplacementShipping**

**blah blah blah i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_"And they tell you that you're lucky but you're so confused, cuz you don't feel pretty, you just feel used." - The Lucky One; Taylor Swift, Red_

* * *

Kris was there and now. Famous for anything she did. She really had it all.

She had the blue eyes that were like bedazzled jewels on your new suede jacket; expensive and seemed to be overrated, but so, so worth it.

But Lyra went unnoticed, unwatched, just a normal packet of sugar waiting to be shaken and used like Kris was right now.

Kris was so beautiful that it wasn't surprising, wasn't much of a shock that they all loved her to her core - including Lyra.

Lyra loved Kris too. Kris was what Lyra aspired to be - strong, beautiful, noticed, loved - everything about Kris was _too fucking perfect_.

And there were days when Kris would smile at her, say hi, drag her out while holding her hand and all Lyra could really do was blush at her. Kris would laugh, ask if being with a star was too much for her - and Lyra would shake her head quickly.

Kris would laugh again, squeeze her hand and say something like 'Good. I'm glad I can trust you to be my very best friend.'

(And there was the faintest pink on her cheeks - for Kris had never had a friend, never had someone to trust, and even so, blushing at a friend the way she was now, wasn't that wrong?)

Kris really was a star. A celebrity - and Lyra was what kept her grounded.

(but Kris soon disappeared - rumor had its way, and she had apparently gone away with no goodbye to Lyra, no goodbye to anyone.)

(and years later, Lyra's turn came to be the star - and she felt so empty without Kris around. but Lyra was there and now this time around, loved and hated all the same.)

(so she dreamed of the kiss she wanted from Kris to keep _herself_ grounded)


	2. Reflection

**Summary: All I want is to meet again and change how everything plays out. – SweetNaturedShipping.**

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

* * *

_"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies - the beautiful kind, making up lost time, taking flight." - Everything has Changed; Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran, Red_

Their eyes cross once, and Leaf remembers Lyra's. Lyra remembers Leaf's. Because the brown eyes that hit the mirrored brown eyes - they stick.

_You would remember your own eyes plastered on someone else's face, wouldn't you?_

All they really said was hello, all there really was one simple smile - a smile that you would smile at a stranger to be polite - and then all that was wanted was to be close again, to feel arms wrapped around each other, tentatively. Kisses placed everywhere.

Everything felt like a goodbye to Leaf, everything felt so strange because she had only greeted her, only to be polite, and all she wanted to do was go back to the train they had smiled at each other getting onto, drag herself to that girl and kiss her chastely.

That's all it should've been - because her feelings for everyone _changed_ in such a way where all she wanted was the girl with the brown hair like the crunching leaves that were under her boots as she walked. The girl reminded her of a bright, autumn morning - Leaf's _favorite_ kind of morning.

All Leaf could see now was the smile, the beautiful smile and the beautiful way her eyes lit up at Leaf's.

Lyra could only see Leaf when she looked in her reflection - because that's what _Lyra_ wanted.

She just wanted to meet her again to make sure that it was real because Lyra's desires were flying _everywhere_ and all she could ever think of was how she wanted to go back to that train and meet the girl and smile at her, but this time in a _flirtatious_ way.

(but whenever Lyra went back on the train the girl never showed up again.)


	3. Problematic

**Summary: Accidents turn into fatal desires, and darling, you love it. – May21Shipping.**

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

* * *

_"You come around and the armor falls. Pierce the room like a cannon boom. Now all we know is don't let go." - State of Grace; Taylor Swift, Red_

They're in the same room for years and years - but never once have they met besides that. Never have the blue eyes met the brown, never has there been a 'hello' or a polite smile.

They don't even know who the other is, as if they've never met. But they've met, and they've introduced themselves in the circle of everyone with some stupid problem - for this is some stupid thing that White was forced to go to, and something that Lyra wanted to do, to help others that have the same problem she did years ago.

White is sulking as she leaves, the last one out - and they bump into each other, lips accidentally press together in such a way that they _instantly_ flinch backwards - but only _after_ a few seconds.

Lyra leaves the room in a hurry, runs down the road to her house, practically dying to get inside and tell nothing of this to her mom.

On the other hand, White thinks it was _hilarious_ - but she can feel the pink on her cheeks, how her face warmed, and how she was smiling. She hasn't done any of those things in years.

The next meeting, Lyra is sitting down - and she had no idea White would return, because last week White had talked about leaving this stupid help group, since she never wanted to be here anyways, so White's entrance is much unexpected. Lyra feels herself blush, and feels the cannon ball hit her.

She feels her shields break into pieces as White smirks and sits next to her - winks at her and Lyra blushes even redder.

(White kisses her once, after everyone has left.)

(and Lyra waits for her return, can't wait for another beautiful kiss to be more than chaste.)

(but White doesn't return to Lyra the next week - or any week after that.)


End file.
